


Taste

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Light Bondage, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, mentions of rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “I want to taste you”
Relationships: Takagi Shingo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Taste

Shingo had been watching her for a while. She didn’t seem interested in any of the men, simply dancing by herself in the corner of the dance floor, shooing off any suitors with a shake of her head and dirty look. He liked the way her body moved, slippery and sensuous. Her skin had a slight sheen of sweat glimmering under the lights, her breasts heaving with exertion from her movements, but it didn’t look like she had any intentions of slowing down. His tongue ran over his lips as his eyes trailed over her body imagining running it over her body and tasting her sweet juices. He wanted her in his bed, stilling that frenetic body by tying her with his ropes, leaving her helpless beneath his tongue. 

Setting down his beer Shingo decided it was time to make his move. He had waited long enough. Stalking across the dance floor Shingo pierced her with his gaze, smirking as her rhythm stumbled when she locked eyes on him though she quickly recovered and resumed her dance. 

“I don’t want to dance with you.” She said sharply when Shingo was in speaking distance.

“That’s too bad because I’m going to dance with you.” Shingo said grabbing her by the hips and pulling her flush to his body. “And after we’re done dancing I’m going to take you back to my place and worship you with my tongue. I want to taste you.” 

He lowered his mouth to her ear, flicking his tongue over it and chuckling at her gasp noticing she wasn’t making much of an effort to dislodge him. 

“Getting a little ahead of yourself aren’t you?” She said breathlessly leaning into his touch. “I don’t even know your name.” 

“Shingo. And you are?” 

“Kiana.” 

Pulling Kiana impossibly closer, Shingo pressed his hips to hers, their bodies moving in time to the music as his tongue swept along the curve of her neck making her shiver in his arms. 

“Is it too forward of me now to tell you I’m going to tie you to my bed and lick every inch of your sexy little body?” Shingo teased. “I’ve got some purple rope that will look stunning against your skin.” 

“I’ve never been tied up.” Kiana said as Shingo spun her around, pulling her back against his chest. Kiana leaned her head into Shingo’s chest, enjoying the hard muscles she could feel pressed into her back. Her hands moved to trail over Shingo’s hips and thighs, the corded muscle speaking of his fitness and she found herself eager to see more of him. 

“You would look beautiful with knots crisscrossing your skin.” Shingo murmured. “Your arms bound behind your back, legs forced wide. My tongue licking along your thighs, sucking on the flesh until beg me just to put my tongue in your sweet pussy.” 

Again Shingo spun her around, his hands latching onto her ass and eyes locking on hers noting the blown pupils with a smirk. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Shingo asked circling his thumb over the sliver of flesh visible on her hip.

“Yes.”


End file.
